Forever Yours
by cHiBiMaE
Summary: One shot fic and its not on caps no more!! :) Matt proposes to Sora. Im bad at summaries, so pls. just read thanx!!!


A/n: This is my first fanfic so please, please be nice. :) Reviews are welcome and would be appreciated, but please   
  
"NO" harsh flames, but "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM". This is a one shot Sorato fic, u'v been warned!! Hope  
  
You enjoy!!!!  
  
I want people to know that I don't own digmon, I only own the plot of the story!!!!! PLEASE Don't sue cuz I'm  
  
just a teenager who is broke!!!! (starts whinning:() )  
  
Forever yours  
  
A girl stood alone in the quiet empty park, normaly buzzing with people. But not on this cold chilly,   
  
Christmas night, she stood alone, freezing, the wind whipping her red colored hair and bitting her face.   
  
She was waiting for him, he told her he'd meet her here. She should have been home, sipping hot   
  
Chocolate and cuddled under the warm blanket, but no, she stood here facing the lake. A memory came   
  
Back to her.   
  
~~flasback~~  
  
She sat facing the lake, eyes full of tears and face red from crying. She had given up hope. Her heart was   
  
Broken, the boy that she had loved since the digital world, had ripped it apart. She gathered up her   
  
Courage that day, promising she'd tell him how she felt. She saw him sitting in the bench, writing   
  
Something in a book. She smiled, thinking he was writing a song.  
  
"Hey yamato," she said.  
  
He looked up, what's up sora," he replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
" sure what's wrong?''  
  
"Ummmm... I just wanted to say i......"  
  
"You?????"  
  
"Love you!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, blushing furiosly.  
  
"Ummm.....okay," he replied looking at me.  
  
"Hey matt, we gotta go practice dude," his band shouted.  
  
"Be there in a minute," he yelled back.  
  
"I'll see you later sora."  
  
"Bye," I replied meekly.   
  
~later on at the lake~  
  
So here she was sitting crying. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming, she wiped her face   
  
And tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Sora????"   
  
I turn around and was surprise to see who it was.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Ummmmm... I dunno, instincts I guess," he shrug.  
  
"Okay... so ummmmm what do u want?" I asked harshly.  
  
He flinched....."well I just wanted to say.........after our adventure in the digital world I  
  
started to have feelings for you and since then it grew, but now I don't feel the same way!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(just kidding you actually believe that!!! lol!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He flinched....."well I just wanted to say.........after our adventure in the digital world I started to have   
  
Feelings for you and since then it grew and I just wanted to say..............i..i..i love you too," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked, not believing what he said.  
  
He eyes soften and looked into mine, "i love you and would you go out with me?"  
  
He looked so sincere.  
  
I jumped on him and hugged him, " yes, yes, I would and I love you too,"  
  
We stared at each others eyes and he took my face in his hand and we shared our very first kiss.  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
She smiled at that thought. They been going out for 5 yrs now. Suddenly a warm hands snaked into   
  
My waist.   
  
"Hello, " he mumbled in my ear.  
  
"Matt, you scared me and you're late!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry, had to run a few errands, before I got here."  
  
"So ummmmmm..... what do you want!!!" I asked.  
  
He turned me around so I was facing him.  
  
"Sora, I loved you since our adventures in the digital world, I love you for you, especially how you make   
  
Me feel special, loved and laugh, you make my life worth living, I don't know what I'll do with out you.   
  
Your my one and only."  
  
Then he got down on one knee and suddenly I knew.  
  
"Sora, you make me the happiest man alive by doing the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"  
  
I was speechless, tears were streaming down my face.  
  
Finally I got the voice to answer, " matt.... I love you and it would be my greatest pleasure to marry you."  
  
He then slipped this beautiful ring on my finger. It was white gold and had a diamond shaped as the   
  
Crest of love.  
  
Then I jumped in his arm nd kissed him passionately.   
  
We sat there looking at the lake for the rest of the night. The lake was a special place for us, it was   
  
The place where we confessed our love and the place he proposed to me to spend the rest of our lives   
  
Together.   
  
##############the end##############  
  
Well thats it for now. Sry for grammar mistakes. I hoped you liked it. Pls review and if I get positive   
  
Reviews I might write another one and make it a long one.  
  
Buh bai   
  
-Angel of Dreams- 


End file.
